Espera
by Erika-Cullen
Summary: Mr.Darcy a la espera de respuesta. Lizzie suplicando a su padre. cuando no quieres que pase el tiempo rapido, pasa, y cuando quieres que vaya lento, va rapido, MAL SUMMARY ¿Reviews?


Espera

"Por que tardara tanto? Y si no acepta nuestro compromiso? Y si..- pensaba un hombre alto, con buena presencia, caballeroso y distinguido, que caminaba de un lado al otro del patio, de una casa, mientras era observado por dos personas.

Si, ese hombre, era .

Quien lo iba a decir, no? Un hombre de una posición tan alta, preocupado, casi histérico, ansioso, esperando a la dulce y hermosa dueña de su corazón.

esperaba impacientemente, a que su amada Lizzy, saliera de conversar con su padre, con una respuesta.

No estaba dispuesto a perderla, ya había estado demasiado tiempo lejos de ella, lucharía por ella, haría todo por ella.

Su relación no había comenzado de una manera muy corriente, por decirle de algún modo, él desde el primer momento en que la vio, supo que no encontraría persona a la cual amara más en la tierra, aparte de su adorada hermana. Pero ella, todo lo contrario, y eso era por su culpa, no se podía creer, que le hubiese oído decir que no era demasiado guapa para tentarle, sabía que no había mujer más pura y hermosa que ella en la faz de la tierra. Su hermana Jane, era también muy hermosa, pero en cambio no es que no fuese de su agrado, si no que esa chica, desde que la conocía, sabía que estaba destinada a su amigo Bingley, y se alegro por que el fuese feliz.

En cambio el y Lizzy, no habían comenzado como Jane y Charles, aun que si su historia estaba destinada a comenzar así, estaba seguro que no terminaría igual.

Mientras Lizzy lloraba antes u padre rogándole el consentimiento para su matrimonio con Darcy. Aun que le llevo un tiempo verlo, pero el , ya no era un conocido que había sido invitado a Hertfordshire, ese hombre un tanto orgulloso, había ocupado su corazón de lado a lado, y estaba segura que jamás seria capaz de olvidarle. Juro a Jane casarse solo por amor profundo, y ahora mismo lo estaba cumpliendo. Aparte del motivo de que le amase más que ha nada en el mundo, si su padre quería más motivos, los tendría. Porque aparte de amarle, el era la persona más buena, amable, y caritativa que podría existir. Había ayudado cuando Lydia se fugo con el , el pago la boda, lo hizo todo, todo por nada.

Aun que se equivoco con Jane, al final fue él quien hizo que su hermana estuviese felizmente prometida, con el . Y sabía que él la amaba, tanto como ella a él, ya que él era considerablemente rico, para que fuera a querer casarse con alguien de una clase inferior. Se había enfrentado a su tía, Lady Catherine de Bought, por ella. Y se había declarado dos veces, y eso de un gran señor como él, no se veía todos los días.

Querida, veo que le amas, y el te ama a ti- dijo su padre- Sabes que no podría entregarte a nadie que te mereciese menos- dijo llorando.

Gracias, papa- dijo Lizzy abrazando a su triste padre, porque perdía a su hija más querida, pero feliz, de que fuese feliz.

Lizzy a toda prisa salió del despacho, pasando al lado de sus hermanas y madre, que la miraban perplejas, y dirigiéndose al patio, donde le esperaba ahora sí, su prometido.

Darcy, la vio salir, se paró en seco, y le observo, ella no decía nada.

Y... bien?-pregunto nervioso.

A dado su consentimiento- dijo feliz mientras corría a él, para abrazarse y él lo mismo pero viceversa.

Ambos lloraban de felicidad, ahora sí, nadie les separaría, y podían estar con la persona amada.

Dentro de la casa, la , miraba perpleja la escena.

Creí, que no le gustaba- dijo sorprendida.

Y yo- dijo Jane, sonriendo ante la felicidad de su hermana- Estábamos equivocadas- sonrió.

No sería la primera vez- dijo la , pensándolo mejor.

Jane, ya no será la más rica de la familia- dijo Kitty a Mary riendo- seguro que Lizzy le tenía envidia y se aferro al primero que vio con dinero.

Te equivocas Kitty- dijo Jane, interrumpiéndola- Lizzy me juro casarse solo por amor, y a cumplido su promesa, a diferencia de ti, yo me doy cuenta de ello.

A veces, la personas que nunca pensaste amar, es la única a la que puedes amar- dijo Mary soltando su frase literaria.

Eso es, lo que ha pasado con ellos- dijo Jane- estoy segura, que el , aspiraba a mas, pero su amor por Lizzy le retuvo. Y Lizzy en un principio odiaba al , en cambio hay algo de su historia que nos hemos perdido, para que pase del odio al amor.

Eso- dijo el saliendo del despacho- es algo que puede que sepamos o no, todo depende de ellos, pero estoy seguro de que no nos perderemos el futuro, porque lo tienen en su manos-finalizó.

Serán felices juntos, puedo verlo- dijo Mary

Se merecen ser felices, y solo lo hará, estando juntos- dijo Jane


End file.
